The present invention relates to an improved pouch suitable for carrying on a belt or trousers one or more golf accessories such as tees, markers, divot tools, pencils and the like. This invention is particularly intended to carry the above-noted implements of the golf game, while at the same time, being pliant enough to partially conform to the wearer's body so as not to interfere with the golfer's swing. This invention is also intended to carry oft-needed implements of the game in an easily-accessible manner while not detracting from the wearer's appearance or ability to play the game. In the prior art, various pockets or holders are employed to carry golf articles. Primley (Pat. No. 1,648,565) discloses a rigid golf ball carrier suitable for attachment to a belt. Although it provides space for several implements of the game, the rigidity of the box makes accessibility to these implements more difficult and inconvenient. Also, the rigid box may be worn in only limited places along the wearer's waist because it does not mold to the body and therefore obstructs the golfer's swing.
Weidler et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,620) discloses an auxiliary pocket for golfers. Because of the nature of the pocket, it can not carry a variety of golfing implements. Also, it must be placed in the golfer's back pocket, making accessibility inconvenient and awkward. Previdi (U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,382) is similar to Weidler's pocket, but can be carried on a belt. It, however, can not carry a pencil, marker, or divot tool. This holder also tends to drop carried articles because nothing completely encloses the articles.